1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection system, an image generating method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional technologies for operating projection devices have been known, in which a pointing position is moved using a pointing device such as an electronic pen on a projected image projected on the surface for projection such as a screen by projection devices such as a projector. By contrast, with some technologies, projection devices can be operated without using a pointing device. For example, a technology has been known, in which a predetermined action of a user, i.e., a gesture is recognized by a camera and the operation corresponding to the gesture is executed on the projection device. With another technology, if a user performs an action for operating a target for operation such as a button included in the projected image, the action is recognized by a camera and the process corresponding to the operation on the target for operation is executed on the projection device. These technologies are assumed to be used for a presentation in a meeting or a display of content information to a user in a shop.
With the technologies, it is preferable that the current pointing position can be detected with high accuracy based on operations on projection devices operated according to the pointing positions in projected images. Examples of technologies for detecting pointing positions with high accuracy include the following: a predetermined position on the surface for projection is marked, the marked image is stored, then the marked image and the current projected image are compared to each other for detecting the pointing position. With this technology, the current pointing position can be detected without always displaying the marker.
In the conventional technologies, however, some user operations on projection devices cannot be detected. Specifically, if a projection device is operated by recognizing a user action by a camera and if an image-capturing area in which the camera can capture images is smaller than the projected image, some operations on the projection device cannot be detected. The image-capturing area is smaller than the projected image when the surface for projection and the camera are close to each other, that is, the distance between the surface for projection and the camera is too short. That is, when using a projection device for the purpose of presentation or display of content information and if no sufficient distance between the surface for projection and the camera can be ensured, the above-described issue may occur.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a projection system, an image generating method, and a computer-readable storage medium that can improve detection accuracy of a user operation on a projection device.